Regreso de la Princesa Saiyayin: Saga Tres
by kagome-hime10
Summary: Seguimos de cerca las aventuras de Kagome y sus amigos, ahora mismo agreguemos juntos a estas épicas películas romance, aventura e intriga!
1. Chapter 1

Aquí vamos por la SAGA III! Disfruten tranqui y ojala les guste, ¡ya que vamos rememorando estas grandiosas obras de Dragón Ball!

**Regreso de la Princesa Saiyayin: Saga Tres**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad**: No soy propietaria de Dragon Ball ni Inuyasha! (Lamentablemente ^^)

**Resumen:** Seguimos de cerca las aventuras de Kagome y sus amigos, ahora mismo agreguemos juntos a estas épicas películas romance, aventura e intriga!

**Los Cuatro Súper Saiyayin**

**Capitulo I:**

_En un sitió bien oculto en las montañas se encontraba un laboratorio, donde un esplendido científico había logrado crear robots humanoides de una tecnología insuperable… más todo lo había hecho con la intención de venganza y ambición de poder…_

_Ahora este científico conocido como Gero estaba siendo asesinado por sus mismas creaciones… _

_\- ¡N-numero 17! ¡como te atreves miserable! – este había sido atravesado con una mano directo a su pecho hecho de circuitos… el muchacho conocido por Diecisiete tenía el cabello negro oscuro, junto a unos impresionantes y fríos ojos celestes._

_Una muchacha sonreía a la escena, su hermana Dieciocho, quien tenía el cabello rubio hasta sus hombros y ojos más claros que su hermano, ambos con la insignia Red, de la antigua patrulla roja._

_\- ¡Porque hiciste eso, yo fui quien te construyo! – Diecisiete de una ligera patada arranco su cabeza mandándola a volar - ¡quien te dio vida! – continuo lamentándose la cabeza parlante._

_Diecisiete ignoro completamente sus amenazas, destruyendo completamente su cabeza y acabando de una vez con aquel ser miserable que había intentado manipularles._

_El Dr. Maki Gero fue asesinado por un androide creado por el, llamado Nº 17, pero el doctor… creo una computadora encargada de construir a los androides más poderosos y a pesar de la muerte de su creador, esta seguía cumpliendo con su deber…_

_En una base subterránea podía observarse tres capsulas siendo controladas activamente por aquella maquina… algo que nadie ni siquiera hubiera previsto que pasaría._

_Podría ser el continuo de la saga androide…_

Kagome abrió sus ojos negros intimidantes en aquel instante, unas maquinas se hallaban flotando a su alrededor, ella dio un gruñido cuando al rodearla comenzaron a descargar poderosos láser con el fin de atacarla…

Encendió bolas de energía desde su palma destruyendo a cada una de ellas con una perfección envidiable, sin embargo cayó de rodillas sudando y con la respiración entrecortada…

Miro hacía la pantalla de gravedad, estaba mejorando… pero tendría que dar mucho más si quería alcanzar a su hermano mayor en la capsula de gravedad…

Ella alcanzaría el nivel 2 de súper saiyayin.

Miro cuando sintió que golpeaban su puerta, acercándose con dificultad apretó el botón de apagar de la maquina, dio un suspiro superficial mientras secaba lentamente su transpiración con una toalla… de verdad era tan relajante…

Abriendo la puerta se encontró con un ceñudo Vegeta, ella levanto una ceja al escuchar un gruñido de su parte - ¿Qué sucedió ahora onii san? – cuestiono con voz aburrida.

Este desvió tercamente la mirada – Esa mujer solo quiere fastidiar mi vida… aun insiste en ir a aquel centro comercial y quiere que la acompañe – se descargaba con su hermana menor, gruñendo y apretando su puño. Él sabía que ir significaba vivir el infierno en vida.

Ella levanto una ceja… - Demo, onii san… nee san nunca te pide que la acompañes… quizás solo quiere unos minutos contigo a solas… solo eso… - le hizo reflexionar llegando a su lado, este parecía un poco apenado en la reflexión.

Es cierto que no le dedicaba mucho tiempo… ¡pero el debía ser fuerte para derrotar a Kakaroto!, su orgullo saiyayin se lo exigía – Pero… -

\- Y onee san siempre invierte todo su tiempo en mejorar maquinas para tu entrenamiento… -

Bien, ya comenzaba a calar una parte que odiaba… la culpa - ¡Pero…! -

\- Además onee san cuida de Trunks chibi y no te causa problemas ¿o si? – le reto obstinadamente cruzándose de brazos, retándole que encontrara la manera de contradecirla.

Este dio un gruñido derrotado cerrando sus ojos fuertemente - ¡Ah! ¡esta bien! ¡iré a esa estupida salida con Bulma! – grito finalmente derrotado.

Kagome palmeo su hombro en pesar en lo que soportaría – No olvides que es una _cita_ _romántica_ nii san… y con ella nee san te amara mucho más – se burlo de él con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Viendo el rostro enrojecido de su hermano mayor ya sea por pena o ira… o ambas cosas, ella no se detuvo a averiguarlo, ya que rápidamente desapareció de allí.

\- ¡KAGOME! -

Ella rió cruelmente en su habitación, después de todo… si onii san no iba no solo decepcionaría a Bulma, sino que podría amenazarla con ir en su lugar.

Ella tomo ropa limpia y se metió en la ducha, quizás podría ir con Picoro san para pedirle que entrenara con ella… ya que Trunks se había esfumado a Dios sabe donde.

Kagome ahora iba en camino hacía el templo sagrado, ella suspiro nuevamente… pensar que últimamente no había pasado nada interesante… ni tampoco había sido capaz de hablar nuevamente con Nº 17 por su pelea y eso que había pasado medio año desde lo de Cell… todo era un poco aburrido.

En su vuelo se detuvo, sus ojos negros fríos miraron al este… por un segundo creyó sentir un poder enorme desde allí… pero se esfumo muy rápidamente.

Ella sabía que Trunks iba a ir al centro el día de hoy y escucho que tal vez se encontraría con Kakaroto y su familia…

Dio un gruñido, ¿y si estaba ocurriendo algo emocionante allí?... ¿no sería una completa falta de respeto de su parte el no asistir al juego?

Ella sonrió retorcidamente, ¡bueno! ¡parecía que tendrá un pasatiempo temporal el día de hoy! Pensaba girando con rapidez rumbo al este.

Ella amplio sus ojos al sentir aquella tremenda explosión, llegando fue que diviso a Kakaroto, Gohan y Trunks en aquel sitió evacuando a las personas de allí.

\- Kakaroto… - le llamo ganando su atención viendo ambos el edificio completamente destruido, ambos preguntándose quienes habrían logrado hacer aquello…

Sin que ambos lo sepan aquellos seres estaban analizando todos sus puntos… aunque en sus datos no se hallaban aquella muchacha al lado del saiyayin Goku.

Ambos se prepararon para lanzar energías, Kagome amplio levemente sus ojos dando marcha atrás del instinto… ¿Por qué no podía sentir su presencia?... esto solo había sido por causa de Gero y sus androides… pero…

Escucho cuando Kakaroto admitió a los demás que llevasen lejos a Milk san y los demás terrícolas, sin embargo ella no se marcharía.

Ambos esquivaron los golpes de energía dirigidos a ellos, más la saiyayin noto que su principal objetivo parecía ser Goku… que era demasiado sospechoso ya, volando con su velocidad sobresalientes fue capaz de alcanzarlos en un instante.

\- ¡Quines son ustedes y que quieren! – exigió con seriedad Goku viendo a la muchacha llegar a su lado.

\- Kakaroto… no puedo sentir su presencia sospecho que en realidad ellos no son humanos… serían androides – dijo Kagome con frialdad sin sacar la vista de aquellos seres raros.

Goku amplio un milímetro sus ojos, era cierto… no son humanos – Ya veo con que son de esos androides creados por el dr. Maki Gero – dedujo con facilidad.

Fue en ese momento que Kagome sintió que la observaban… un momento se pregunto si ellos tendrían sus datos, Diecisiete y los demás no los habían tenido…

Ella esquivo a tiempo cuando aquel grandote androide se lanzo contra ellos, esquivando con facilidad sus bolas de energía sonrió engreídamente.

\- ¡Ah! supongo que ustedes me servirán de blanco para probar mi entrenamiento… - se burlo de ellos fácilmente, y aunque sus rostros no mostraban nada pudo ver que el enano realmente estaba furioso.

Goku solo mantuvo una gotita de sudor, Kagome chan cada vez tenía mayor parecido con Vegeta… mezclado de una manera extraña con Picoro… era algo un poco perturbador de analizar sin embargo.

Ambos se mantenían peleando contra aquellos androides, mentalmente Kagome felicito la velocidad de aquel gigante hombre… más desvió su atención al ver a Kakaroto caer por un golpe traidor de aquel ridículo androide.

Pero fue un momento suficiente para que pudieran embocar una poderosa patada en su estomago y ella también cayera hacía abajo.

Cayendo solo pudo gruñir - ¡Maldito tramposo! – grito retomándose rápidamente y tirando una gran energía de ofensiva hacía aquel enano que pensaba atacarla.

Y aunque le dio de lleno se sorprendió cuando este solo sufrió pequeños arañazos, más amplio sus ojos cuando sintió un rodillazo detrás de su espalda haciendo que largara gotas de sangre por su boca para ser rematada por un puño en su rostro, cayendo esta vez contra un edificio y formando un cráter en el.

Fue en ese momento que Trunks llego en su ayuda - ¡Kagome chan, Goku san! – llamo a ambos en lo que por detrás también trataron de atacarle.

Los tres luchaban contra esos guerreros pero no parecían suficientes, ¿Qué sucedía? Ellos no deberían ser más fuertes…

\- ¡Luchar aquí en la ciudad solo es un estorbo! – grito Kagome viendo realmente que solo les distraería para descargar todo su poder.

\- ¡Si, solo habría más victimas! – le apoyo Trunks solo que con palabras mucho más suaves y mostrando su preocupación.

Goku asintió de inmediato - ¡Iremos a las montañas! ¡allí no se encuentra nadie! – los tres asintieron a su idea - ¡vengan con nosotros! – grito a los androides Goku comenzando a salir de la ciudad.

Kagome apretó sus labios, concentrando su ki comenzó a volar a una velocidad prodigiosa alcanzando en un segundo al saiyayin, al igual que Trunks que los seguía de cerca.

Ella miro de reojo hacía atrás viendo efectivamente que aquellos robots venían tras ellos… además a lo lejos podía sentir el ki de Gohan y el tonto de Krilin…

Sonrió, bueno… al menos esto no sería una pelea en solitario.

Pero sin su conocimiento, en aquel laboratorio subterráneo y secreto… aun la computadora programada seguía funcionando dispuesta a terminar su propósito… dos capsulas estaban ya abiertas, más una tercera se abrió por completo dando la salida del tercer androide…

_\- Es Goku - _

En otra parte un hombre corpulento miro un momento el tranquilo cielo azul, rodeado de pequeñas aves que buscaban refugio con el aura tranquilo y gentil que desprendía.

\- ¿Qué fue esa sensación? – se pregunto el antiguo androide 16, había venido a su recuerdo aquella sensación cuando había sido despertado por 17 y 18… y no podía comprenderlo.

Volviendo a la batalla, los guerreros habían llegado a un extraño glacial cubierto por montañas de cristales… Kagome estrecho sus ojos al ver que aquellos androides habían podido sobrepasar su velocidad…

\- Aquí podremos pelear a gusto – dijo seriamente el saiyayin, siendo analizados por ellos.

\- Tch, ¿Qué están esperando? ¡no sean cobardes! – les reto sonriendo maliciosa la muchacha del grupo.

Trunks apretó sus puños colocándose ligeramente frente a ella - ¡No se atrevan a tocar a Kagome chan!¡¿me escucharon androides?! – advirtió muy protectoramente, ambos siendo también estudiados.

Kagome bufo indignada, ¡no era como si fuera una damisela en peligro! Además, ¿no se dio cuenta que ella los retaba a pelear?

El enano androide frunció el ceño al ver a aquella muchacha, no podía hallar ni la mínima información sobre quien podría tratarse – Ese chiquillo es Trunks… - dijo mirando al muchacho.

\- Pero… esa niña… no aparece en ninguno de mis datos – miro a su granula compañero y este negó insensiblemente la cabeza.

Kagome tembló su ceja en molestia, pudo soportar que ningún androide… ni el monstruo de Cell supieran quien era… ¡pero ese enano…! Grrrr.

\- ¡Escúchame bien enano de circo! ¡Yo soy Kagome la princesa saiyayin! ¡métete esa información bien dentro de tus estupidos circuitos! – le gruño fríamente apretando su puño.

Goku y Trunks con temor inteligentemente dieron un paso alejado de la furiosa saiyayin, pobre el que la hiciera enfadar.

El enano gruño en el nombre para luego sonreír y grabar rápidamente sus datos – Kagome, una saiyayin ¿eh? – sonrió retorcidamente, para luego aparecer frente a ella a una velocidad sorprendente.

Kagome estrecho sus ojos ¿pensaba ganarle en velocidad? Tch ¡le enseñaría! Para sorpresa del androide ella lo esquivo con relativa facilidad, más no espero que el gigante estuviera detrás suyo y la rematara con una patada – Maldito tramposo – grito escupiendo sangre.

\- ¡Kagome cuidado! – grito Goku, viendo como a Trunks aquel androide le había tomado desprevenido y había podido lanzarlo lejos, ahora ambos fueron contra él. Y aunque ambo le atacaron aquellos golpes no significaron mucho para el guerrero.

Kagome miro a ambos mientras con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie sosteniendo su estomago… más una presencia llamo su atención.

\- Ahora me doy cuenta que Goku no pelea tan bien como yo esperaba - ¿Quién era?

Rápidamente subió flotando hacía arriba dando con un tipo sonriendo engreídamente, tenía el cabello plata oculto con una gorra de la insignia red… y solo con una chaqueta que demostraba todo.

\- ¿Cuánto androides construyo ese… científico loco? – cuestiono Goku ya un poco confundido de cuantos más debían aparecer.

\- ¡Ah no se! Quizás el viejo tenía mucho tiempo libre… al menos a este le hubiera vestido apropiadamente – con voz sarcástica ella giro su rostro obstinada con algo de pena.

Trunks miro esto y a la muchacha descubriendo su pena, más aquel androide solo aumento divertido su sonrisa… de lo que sabía aquella muchacha también era una saiyayin, Kagome… también su velocidad era mayor que la de Goku pero su fuerza no daba tanta entrega.

\- Solo somos androides creados por la computadora del Dr. Maki Gero, cada uno con características especiales… pero solo tenemos una misión la de exterminarte – esto llamo la atención de ellos.

\- ¿Hay una computadora que los crea? – cuestiono confundido el saiyayin.

Kagome medito un segundo – Seguramente la programo con la inteligencia para funcionar independientemente… eso no habrá sido mucho para él, si creo estos robots – dijo con aburrimiento ganado un asentimiento.

\- Exactamente, Kagome es muy inteligente… el lo hizo para derrotarte sin importar el método que sea… ella nos dio ese odio al momento de la creación ¡tenemos que eliminarte aunque arriesguemos nuestras vidas! – todos estaban serios ante sus palabras.

Kagome entrecerró sus ojos, ¿les dio odio?... cuanto más podría llegar por venganza aquel sujeto… pero, ¡ellos no deberían odiar de esta manera sin razón!

También dio a saber que ellos conocían todos sus movimientos y por ello había leído tan fácilmente sus ataques.

Trunks salio a la defensiva afirmando que no podría existir una maquina que impartiera el odio, - Muchacho solo venimos por Goku… pero si insistes en intervenir ¡el juego cambia! – se dirigió a el levantando su voz, pero también el mensaje era el mismo para la pelinegra.

Kagome solo sonrió retorcidamente – No me hagas reír… ustedes tres… - los apunto con su dedo desafiante – solo siguen ciegamente las ordenes que alguien más les implanto… no pueden decidir por si mismos… así que no se crean tanto como para ser androides – dirigió su mirada fría al líder.

\- Son solo robots de tuercas y cables – les insulto cruelmente ganando un gruñido de este.

Ella conocía quienes eran verdaderos androides y no los compararía con estos insolentes y traidores robots.

Al final Nº 13 dio una sonrisa cruel – Creo que a ti te matare por mi mismo Kagome… por osar interferir en nuestra misión – dijo sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos.

Pero Trunks intervino a lo que sus oponentes serían Nº 14 y 15, en lo que sin duda se sumo Kagome al juego, ambos ahora luchaban contra ellos… la verdad lo único que poseían era la perfecta sincronización entre ellos… pues no eran demasiado fuerte.

Con lo que numero trece quedo contra Goku – Esta vez no podrás escapar con vida maldito gusano – advirtió con aquella maldita sonrisa socarrona.

Kagome dio una patada directo a Nº 14 mandándolo a volar, pero antes que preparara algo llamo su atención el gran poder que aquel androide… y quedo impresionada, realmente su poder era sorprendente.

Más volvió rápidamente a su pelea esquivando en el último segundo los puños que aquel robots dirigía a ella, viendo entonces que ambos desaparecieron amplio sus ojos al ver que iban contra Trunks, su plan era acabar individualmente con ellos.

\- ¡Trunks! – grito volando hacía el al verle caer por sus trampas, justo cuando numero 14 mando una gran energía en su contra ella se paro enfrente - ¡AHHHH! – grito concentrando su ki en una barrera en su mano derecha y logrando disolverla.

\- Trunks kun ¿estas bien? – vio que con dificultad se levantaba sosteniendo su cabeza pero no obstante asintió a ella – no te vallas a morir ¿Qué diría a mi hermano si llegara con tu cuerpo para la cena, no? – dijo con algo de burla y seriedad a la vez.

Este solo suspiro, era su manera de decirle que realmente se preocupaba por el – Bueno, creo que allí vienen otra vez – hablo seriamente ganando un asentimiento de ella, por ahora tendrían que derrotar estos tipos… para luego ir contra el otro.

La batalla de ambos lados era muy ardua, realmente no parecía que fueran a buen rumbo, sin embargo ninguno de los saiyayin se rendirían por nada del mundo. ¡Seguirían luchando!

Kagome noto aquel inmenso poder que el nº 13 mando en contra del saiyayin - ¡Kakaroto! – grito hacía el dispuesta a ir para ayudarle al ver que lo lastimaría gravemente.

Más fue que amplio sus ojos al ver que aquella energía fue repelida con facilidad por otra más – Ese… ese ki… - murmuro ella para ver partirse el cráter en dos y ver una muy conocida figura allí.

\- ¡Nii san has llegado! – sonrió hacía él, Vegeta la observo un momento con una sonrisa para luego girar sus frígidos ojos a los sorprendidos del saiyayin.

\- No confundas esto Kakaroto, yo no vine ah sacarte de este aprieto, desvié el ataque por que yo… el príncipe de los saiyayin se encargara de eliminarte – dijo con seriedad cruzado de brazos.

\- No dejare que te exterminen unos muñecos de chatarra que no saben ni pelear – determino con su tono arrogante.

Kagome rió entre dientes en sus palabras, su hermano mayor sin duda era alguien sorprendente y único.

\- Mn, otro insecto que nos impedirá cumplir nuestro objetivo… androide 15 acaba con este sujeto – le ordeno Trece a aquel enano tramposo.

Kagome estrecho sus ojos - ¿Qué te pasa robots? ¿acaso tu pequeña memoria se olvido que nos lo dejaste a Trunks y a mi?... ¿necesitas cambio de aceite? – se burlaba descaradamente de él haciendo a Trece apretar sus puños mientras gruñía en ira.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – planeaba ir en contra de ella, más Goku se interpuso en su camino en advertencia que con quien pelearía sería él.

Vegeta miro a su hermana menor – Kagome… tu ocúpate de la otra chatarra – le ordeno con casualidad ganando un bufido de ella que le divirtió, a veces parecía ser una niña pequeña… y otras veces alguien tan madura.

A decir verdad el había ido a aquella "cita" con Bulma como a su hermana le gusto nombrarle, y si esa era su idea romántica realmente era muy extraña… viendo como prácticamente se mataban las terrícolas por simple ropa… tuvo ganas de matar a Kagome.

Más cuando parecía que era el final de la salida… fue que aquella mujer realmente le sorprendió… tosió levemente sacando el calor de su rostro.

Levanto una ceja al ver aquel enano con quien lucharía caer en la nieve, quizás hubiera pedido el otro… pero entrecerró sus ojos al verle fijamente.

En lo que ellos comenzaron a pelear, igualmente entre ahora Kagome y Trunks contra Catorce y la pelea de Goku.

Con Kagome ella tenía una desventaja, aquel androide realmente era alguien fuerte, no importa cuantas patadas le daba casi no lograba hacerle daño – Maldito… - gruño bajamente, - ¡Trunks vamos los dos juntos! – grito obteniendo su aprobación.

\- ¡AHORA! – gritaron al mismo tiempo yendo contra el, dando una serie de puños y patadas realmente veloces hacían que este valla retrocediendo hacía atrás debido a que su velocidad era deficiente.

Más ampliaron sus ojos cuando abrió repentinamente su boca generando una gran cantidad de energía hasta hacerla un golpe letal.

\- ¡Cuidado Trunks! – Kagome al instante lo tomo de la mano saltando al otro lado antes que aquella energía les tocara… más por ello no evito que lastimara el costado de su estomago haciendo una quemadura allí.

\- Kagome – miraba preocupada él, más ella lo desestimo rápidamente con frialdad, levantándose como si no fuera nada aunque la quemadura parecía ser grave… el la miro sin comprenderla.

¿Por qué Kagome jamás podía demostrar debilidad?... ¿siempre debía fingir ser fuerte con todos como ahora? Pensaba perturbado pero volviendo su mente a la batalla.

Un gran ki hizo explosión cerca de allí, ambos giraron su atención al reconocerlo fácilmente como el poder de súper saiyayin de Vegeta, Kagome sonrió maliciosa.

\- Muy bien… ¡ahhhh! – grito concentrando su enorme ki, las llamas doradas rodeando su cuerpo hasta levantar todo su energía en ráfagas y finalmente tomar la fase de súper saiyayin.

Al igual que ella Trunks, ahora ambos compartieron una sonrisa, apareciendo en un segundo frente a su oponente propinaron una patada cada uno a su pecho logrando destruir gran parte de sus circuitos y el caparazón con facilidad.

Ahora era su turno de propinar los golpes, ya que también Goku había tomado aquella forma.

Ocultos y viendo la pantalla de la pelea, Krilin y Gohan vitoreaban al ver aquellas cuatro e impresionantes energías subir hasta el cielo.

\- ¡Mira Krilin! – sonrió alegre Gohan al ver sus energías.

Este asintió viendo fascinado - ¡Lo hicieron ¡los cuatro se convirtieron en súper saiyayin! – vitoreo sabiendo que ahora les sería casi imposible vencer a estos súper guerreros.

Los saiyayin demostraban sus habilidades sorprendentes tomando totalmente desprevenidos a los androides que jamás imaginaron que pudieran crecer tanto su poder… más en un intento de ayudar a su padre Gohan llamo la atención sobre si mismo.

Nº 13 mando uno de sus poderosos ataques contra el pequeño saiyayin y cuando topa parecía estar perdido una gran energía dorada logro esquivar el golpe.

Apareciendo magistralmente Picoro tomo de las piernas sorpresivamente a aquel androide – Hola Goku – sonreía confiadamente en él para luego hacer girar y lanzar al androide por los suelos.

Otro guerrero z se había aliado en contra de estos androides, mientras aunque con un poco de dificultad Vegeta logro derrotar a Nº 15 haciéndolo mil pedazos…

Trunks y Kagome también lograron exterminar a Nº 14 con unos golpes poderosos y precisos de la muchacha y la grandiosa espada del saiyayin…

Solo habían quedado unas extrañas capsulas y una memoria, ambos con la inscripción red de lo que habían sido.

De esa manera los saiyayin terminaron su face volviendo a la normalidad.

Kagome dio un pequeño suspiro estirando los dedos de su mano, para luego frotar hacía arriba – Que fastidio… y pensar que realmente creía que valían algo… - dijo con voz aburrida cruzándose perezosamente de brazos.

Arriba parpadeo en Picoro – Picoro san… no te había visto, ¿también viniste por algo de entretenimiento? – dio una pequeña sonrisa hacía él.

\- Mn, más o menos – respondió con un poco de diversión a la niña, la verdad es que estaba un poco aburrido en el templo sagrado y había venido en busca de una pelea con Goku o algo parecido… y dio con este extraño plano.

Vegeta llego arriba, - Naturalmente tú también eres una chatarra viviente – se burlo engreídamente de Trece al ser el único vivo y rodeado por todos ellos.

Se notaba que el androide comenzaba a sentir nerviosismo - ¿Acaso ustedes derrotaron a los androides 14 y 15? – cuestiono, se suponía que no podrían con ellos según los datos retenidos… pero…

Kagome estrecho sus ojos al no ver verdadera perturbación en ellos – ¡Ah! ¿no me digas que volviste a perder la memoria?... – volvió a burlarse con una fría sonrisa de él, Goku era el único que caía una gota de sudor… Kagome chan a veces podía ser cruel.

Más Vegeta y Picoro dieron una pequeña sonrisa, pero el humor se borro cuando este sonrió retorcidamente a ellos y reír entre dientes como si nada.

En ese momento vieron como las memorias y las capsulas de los androides caídos se elevaban hasta entrar dentro de la cabeza y el pecho de Trece.

\- ¿Qué?... – murmuro confundida Kagome con un pequeño gruñido… al sonar sus carcajadas todos presenciaban como su cuerpo iba cambiando…

Cercano a aquel lugar, en una carretera muy solitaria un joven muchacho que iba en motocicleta freno de repente… enviando una mirada persistente a la dirección donde se memoraba esta batalla…

¿Quién es este joven?... ¿y que transformación tendrá el androide Trece?

¡Este siguiente capítulo sin duda lo dirá!

_**P/D:**_ Estamos ya en la saga 3 ¡muy rápido a mi parecer! Aunque claro… no es que me queje, solo es algo de melancolía ya que se está acabando poco a poquito y ¡me encanta demasiado dragon ball!

Bueno, si sigo así voy a llorar, como dato interesante ¡el romance hará buena escala en esta saga! (que cada saga representa una película que me gusto de dragón ball y tuve la locura de imaginarme a Kagome-chan en ellas) ¡por favor disfruten!

¡Kagome-hime10!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Gomennasai! He tardado demasiado ¿eh? Ja, ja… bueno, pues ya que estamos… ¡sigamos con Kagome-chan!

**Capitulo II:**

El muchacho miraba fijamente hacía aquella dirección… aquella extraña sensación, ¡no podía equivocarse!

Sin perder el tiempo giro magistralmente su motocicleta, apretando al máximo el acelerador con el fin de llegar allí… tenía un mal presentimiento.

Mientras, Kagome y los guerreros Z solo podían ver estáticos como Nº 13 cambiaba totalmente su aspecto al absorber las piezas principales de los demás androides, ahora su aspecto era mucho más gigantesco y su apariencia había cambiado en un giro radical.

No solo eso, ella noto como su ki… había aumentado monstruosamente, salio del shock al ver a su hermano dirigirse a él - ¡Nii san! – dijo con preocupación.

Más este transformándose no paro sus intenciones - ¡Goku, Picoro no se entrometan! ¡yo derrotare a este androide! – anuncio con confianza yendo contra el.

Aun así, todos los golpes que Vegeta propinaba a aquel guerrero ni siquiera lograban inmutarlo, dejando estupefacto al príncipe… hasta que este agarro fuertemente de los hombros con sus gigantescos brazos yendo en picada hacía abajo con el fin de darle muerte.

Trunks fue a su rescate más este con uno de sus bolas de energía fue capaz de mandarlo a volar, Kagome dio un gruñido.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! – grito volando rápidamente hacía él y tomando la fase de súper saiyayin, junto mucho ki en sus manos.

Dando un puñetazo en el rostro del androide que logro hacerle un pequeño golpe debido a la energía que poseía, ella comenzó a atacarle hasta que logro que dejara en paz a su hermano… más ahora llevo la atención hacía ella.

Trece extendió su mano con el fin de descargar su energía en ella, más sintió pánico al ver que su hermano mayor estaba inconciente en sus brazos… pero vio a lo lejos a Krilin y Gohan.

\- ¡Atrápenlo! – grito agarrando del brazo al saiyayin y mandándolo a volar hacía un horrorizado terrícola.

Justo a tiempo en que ese maniático lanzo aquel poder contra ella, que aunque intento protegerse con sus brazos fue inútil haciendo que cayera de rodillas, con su ropa maltratada y su cuerpo lastimado.

Goku venía en su ayuda, más al ver lo que hizo a Kagome, Picoro se lanzo contra este muy enfurecido sin escuchar la advertencia del saiyayin… pero tampoco podrían hacerle daño… terminando volando por un golpe que este le dio.

\- P-Picoro… - murmuro Kagome intentando levantarse… mirando también que Goku no podía contra ese robots incluso con su estado de súper saiyayin 2, recibiendo una golpiza que lo inutilizo totalmente cayendo al piso golpeado y medio inconciente.

Kagome escuchaba los gritos de Kakaroto haciendo que reaccionara… dando un gruñido forzoso se puso de pie, concentro sus ojos fríos en su oponente y juntando todas sus fuerzas logro tomar la fase de súper saiyayin.

Voló hacía el viendo que este intentaba matar a su compañero – Eh Robots! ¡¿Por qué no luchas conmigo?!… ¿o es que esas tuercas oxidadas por fin actúan como cerebro? – se burlo de él con el fin de llamar su atención.

Y como lo predijo, este dio un gruñido hacía ella, amplio sus ojos cuando este apareció un segundo delante de ella, con su velocidad pudo esquivarle comenzando a volar con el fin de alejarle un poco de Kakaroto y pudiera recuperarse.

Más este apareció frente suyo con una sonrisa retorcida, ella gruño apretando sus puños para luego mirar determinada.

\- Yo soy una saiyayin… no me iré sin luchar… - susurro con frialdad al ver que este planeaba lanzar una energía en ella.

Junto sus manos sobre su cabeza juntando todo el ki que había en ella - ¡Tsuki no Yami! – grito lanzando su poderosa técnica de ki contra él haciendo que aquel monstruo retrocediera considerablemente a la energía bruta…

Pero no era suficiente, amplio sus ojos al sentir que se encontraba detrás suyo para luego ser atrapada dolorosamente de uno de sus brazos y propinarle un gran golpe en su estomago que la hizo escupir sangre y perder su estado por el debilitamiento.

Los gritos de la muchacha podían escucharse como eco al ser golpeada de esa manera tan sanguinaria – Kagome… esa chatarra… - Vegeta intentaba ponerse de pie desesperado por ella.

\- Kagome chan – murmuro Trunks sin poder reponerse.

Incluso Goku se puso de pie, debía ayudarla…

Kagome iba cerrando lentamente sus ojos… bueno, parecía que iba a perder el juego hoy… pensaba con un humor negro, más estaba confundida al escuchar un ruido ¿acaso era un motor?

Fue que inesperadamente una moto salia volando desde una de aquellas montañas dando de lleno en un sorprendido Trece y llenando de humo denso por la explosión.

El enigmático muchacho cayó en el suelo junto a la muchacha en sus brazos, ella miraba confundidos los ojos divisibles en la bisagra… esos ojos le eran familiares…

Fue que se saco su casco que amplio levemente sus ojos reconociéndole instantáneamente - ¿Diecisiete…? – murmuro levemente aturdida.

Este miro furioso el estado delicado en que aquel monstruo había dejado a la saiyayin, no obstante sonrió como antes para ella – Veo que no paras de buscar problemas… Kagome – la llamo con un tono de broma.

Ella sonrió ligeramente pero dolorida – Creo que no… aunque… ah, no viniste en buen momento para pelear – hablo en susurros con sus ojos ya nublados.

Diecisiete parpadeo – Ya estas delirando, mejor descansa Kagome – le susurro viendo como la pelinegra cerro sus ojos sin poder llegar a contenerse, necesitaba descansar un momento.

Viéndola negó lentamente su cabeza, ella al verle solo había pensado en su pelea pendiente… ¡ah! Kagome era muy inconciente como para tener pista de sus sentimientos para ella.

El pelinegro suavizo sus ojos, dejándola suavemente en el suelo dirigió una mirada fría y llena de ira a aquel infeliz, tomando vuelo mantenía su mirada hacía el.

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle daño a Kagome? – gruño con ira a aquel androide, si el sabía lo que era… podía reconocer en cualquier parte a uno de estos, aun más luego que se halla fusionado.

La sensación que le había invadido… era la misma al sentir cuando Cell le había absorbido a él mismo.

Trece miraba implacable, reconociendo rápidamente al androide frente a él – No puedo entenderlo… tú misión es también acabar con el guerrero Goku… ¿Cómo puedes interponerte en mi camino? – su voz salio sin emociones.

Diecisiete miraba un poco confundido para luego soltar una risa fría - ¡Ja! ¡no me hagas reír!... yo jamás seguiría las ordenes de aquel viejo de Gero… y yo tengo mis propias metas… - dijo engreído, colocando un mechón oscuro detrás de su oreja mirando determinado.

\- ¡Como matarte en este mismo instante! – grito yéndose en contra de aquel sujeto.

Aun siendo un androide sus poderes no se comparaban con los de este monstruo, lanzaba uno por uno de sus poderosas bolas enérgicas con el fin de cansarle… pero no funcionaban.

Agarrándole de su cabello dio una dura patada contra su estomago para luego comenzar a golpearlo frenéticamente… era como si jugara enfermizamente con él.

Fue que estando un poco inconsciente este caía libremente hacía abajo, no podía creerlo… luego de todo lo que había entrenado y cuanto aumento su poder, no había podido ni lastimarlo levemente, pensaba cerrando sus ojos azules.

Cayendo este al lado de donde se encontraba Kagome aun desmayada.

Trece en ese momento intento lanzar una energía, Goku lanzo una débil ráfaga en su contra para llamar su atención hacía él.

Y lo hizo, ahora este despiadado androide se encontraba lanzando bolas de energía hacía el saiyayin aun cuando Goku volvía a ponerse en pie, fue que él dio una media sonrisa que despertó la furia del robots.

Lanzando una poderosa energía en contra de Goku que lo lanzo directamente a las profundidades de un lago, Gohan y Krilin fueron en su ayuda.

Pero el terrícola fue fácilmente puesto inconciente con el poder de Trece, Gohan ahora se encontraba solo contra él… todos los demás guerreros estaban muy lastimados e inconcientes.

Goku dentro del lago comenzó a recuperar la conciencia – "Denme… su energía… por favor" – pensaba estirando sus manos al intentar juntarla, llamando de la naturaleza.

Incluso Milk o el maestro Roshi podían sentir algo extraño en el aire…

Gohan era acorralado por aquel descomunal androide, pero en ese momento miro en shock cuando su padre salio del lago… y amplio sus ojos al ver la energía que estaba logrando juntar.

Cuando Trece planeaba matar a Goku, su hijo se sacrifico interponiéndose entre ellos y recibiendo el grave golpe, Picoro abrió sus ojos al escuchar su grito.

\- Denme… de su energía las montañas, de los mares… todos los seres vivos… denme energía – rogaba el saiyayin intentando reunir la necesaria para destruir aquella amenaza con una Genkidama.

Todos iban en su ayuda, desde Vegeta quien era gravemente lastimado por aquel sujeto.

Kagome comenzó a recuperar su energía, mirando a su lado a un lastimado androide sintió su corazón apretar… hasta que este tosió un poco abriendo sus ojos celestes a ella sonriendo ligeramente a esto.

Ellos miraban la energía que Goku estaba recolectando – Es… la Genkidama – murmuro el androide con un poco de asombro de ver el enorme poder.

Kagome asintió, - Kakaroto necesita tiempo… - murmuro llamando su atención, poniéndose de rodillas con dificultad una línea de sangre salio de su boca – dime Diecisiete… ¿piensas que podré ser una súper saiyayin? – este amplio sus ojos en shock a su pregunta.

Sabiendo que lo que realmente le decía, era si creía que aun podría luchar…

\- Que… ¿Qué dices? – cuestiono con evidente preocupación a ella.

Kagome dio un gruñido molesto para luego serenarse, colocando una mano en la mejilla lastimada del joven miro intensamente sus ojos celestes - ¿Crees que puedo? – volvió a preguntar.

Miro perturbado sintiendo su corazón acelerarse a su toque, no… no era una simple pregunta, Kagome en este momento estaba mostrándole su inseguridad… ella le pedía su confianza… que le diera ánimos en este momento…

Sonrió ligeramente – Yo se que puedes… después de todo, eres Kagome la saiyayin… - ella sonrió a sus palabras cerrando sus ojos – ve por el Kagome – dijo con seriedad y determinación ocultando su preocupación.

Ella asintió, poniéndose de pie se tambaleo un poco dando un quejido de dolor se irguió mirando a aquel sujeto – Como desees… lo haré – dijo seriamente decidida juntando su poder y volviendo a su estado de súper saiyayin.

Diecisiete miro con asombro su aspecto, sus fríos ojos celestes para luego verla ir… _ten cuidado Kagome_, pedía mentalmente.

Kagome vio como aquel monstruo no solo lastimo a su hermano… sino que también a Trunks de una manera brutal y atacaba a Picoro.

\- ¡Robots! – se lanzo en su contra propinándole un hábil golpe en el rostro y alejándolo de Picoro - ¡no creas que saldrás de esta!... es hora que sientas el poder de un saiyayin! – grito concentrando todo el poder que tenía en si misma en sus manos - ¡haya va! -

Lanzándolo en su contra este se cubrió con sus brazos esperando el impacto, más quedo en shock cuando este se desvió en el último instante y fue directamente a la gigantesca bola de energía fusionándose… y haciendo que su tamaño aumente sorprendentemente.

\- ¡Te lo dejamos Kakaroto! – grito ella por ultimo volviendo a su apariencia normal y cayendo inconciente al frío hielo.

Goku se transformo en un súper saiyayin junto al ki de Kagome, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos comenzó a elevarse junto a esa grandiosa energía llamando la atención de aquel androide…y lo siguiente fue descomunal.

El saiyayin Goku absorbió con un grito toda la energía del Genkidama transformándose el mismo en una gigantesco bola de luz dorada… ¡semejante al mismo sol!

Todo el hielo a su alrededor quedo destruido quedando solo el glaciar donde su enemigo petrificado se encontraba… llegando a él hizo que este se adentrara en su energía comenzando a deshacerse sus golpes eran inútiles.

Y con un simple golpe en su estomago fue que este poderoso súper saiyayin logro perforarle para luego comenzar a desintegrarse por la energía…

Hasta que ya no quedo rastros del androide Trece, y apagando definitivamente junto a su muerte aquella maquina que el Dr. Gero había dejado en aquel sitió desolado.

Ahora Kagome se sentía un poco extraña… era como si estuviera flotando – Quizás… ya morí – dijo con naturalidad pero sin abrir sus ojos.

\- Dudo que alguien terca como tú muera así nomás – una voz familiar dijo en burla, abriendo con dificultad sus ojos fue que se encontró en un pequeño glaciar flotando en el mar.

Pero fijo sus ojos en los celestes brillantes de aquel muchacho, para luego girar su vista y parpadear a todos los presentes allí.

– Es cierto… sino esto sería un infierno muy cómico en verdad – sonrió en su propia broma ante los gruñidos de su hermano y Picoro… y más la mirada asesina de Trunks hacía el androide mientras Gohan y Goku reían un poco nerviosos.

Estaban dispuestos a ir hacía el hospital, más cuando ella intento pararse irremediablemente cayo nuevamente de rodillas – Ah… no puedo… - murmuro en pena, recibiendo miradas suaves de todos.

Diecisiete la sujeto del hombro y para su sorpresa la coloco gentilmente en su espalda sin importar las miradas asesinas a su alrededor.

\- Vamos, te llevare a un hospital – dijo con su voz casual de siempre sin mostrar el nerviosismo que sentía por su cercanía. El seguía muy enamorado de ella… aunque era un secreto.

Tomando vuelo, Krilin sonreía muy pícaro, mientras Goku e hijo contentos al verlos… de verdad se veían bien juntos.

Trunks miraba un poco celoso y con enojo a Picoro… y su padre que dejaran que la llevara, siendo tan protectores de ella como eran.

Vegeta apretó su puño mirándose seriamente con el muchacho pelinegro – Más te vale no intentar nada androide… - le susurro en viva amenaza, mirando su hermana durmiente.

Este con seriedad asintió, el no haría jamás algo que dañara a la muchacha y mucho menos en su estado… pero sabía que Vegeta solo la protegía.

\- Tch – el príncipe dirigió su mirada de hierro al frente, solo le dejaría acercársele al saber que el androide había protegido valerosamente a su hermana, y sabía bien que tampoco la dañaría al notarse evidentemente su enamorado de ella…

Y aunque sentía los celos de hermano, por hoy le dejaría pasar.

Y Picoro tenía los mismos pensamientos que el príncipe en este momento sin saberlo.

Ahora en el hospital todos charlaban animosamente en lo grandioso que había sido la técnica de Goku, más este rascaba su nuca apenado, Vegeta más allá solo bufo.

Kagome estaba sentada en una silla contra la pared con vendas en su torso y curitas en su mejilla… al igual que Nº 17 que solo parecía cuidar de todo de ella.

Esta de más decir que todos estaban sorprendidos en su aparición pero se tranquilizaron al ver que no tenía malas intenciones y les habían ayudado… acostumbrándose a su presencia.

\- … ese robots debilucho solo se hizo chatarra con el golpe de Kakaroto… realmente me hubiera gustado ver la expresión de aquel robots inútil… - ella sonrió con algo de malicia… que lastima, tal vez la próxima tuviera suerte.

Diecisiete bufo un poco indignado – Sabes, podría tomármelo lo de robots como un insulto personal – dijo un poco en broma simulando seriedad, viendo como la niña parecía querer dormir nuevamente.

No le sorprendía, luego de gastar de una vez aquella desmesurada cantidad de energía.

\- ¿Eh?... – ella miro totalmente confundida a él teniendo sus ojos casi cerrados – no se por que lo harías… para mí… - ella sin darse cuenta apoyo su cabeza en su hombro en comodidad – para mí no eres un robots – murmuro lo ultimo cayendo dormida.

El miro en shock por sus palabras, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al ver su rostro tranquilo y sereno dormido bajando su mirada apenado.

Todas las mujeres y Krilin junto a Roshi decían la _"muy linda pareja"_ y lo _"tan tiernos"_ que juntos lucían, a lo que Diecisiete giro su rostro avergonzado y terco.

Vegeta dio un gruñido bajo – Lo mato – hablo amenazadoramente siendo parado eficazmente por Bulma quien lo sujeto de su brazo.

\- ¡Vamos Vegeta! ¡Kagome chan necesita descansar! – dijo alegremente ganando un bufido de este pero sentándose bruscamente en una silla cercana.

Bulma miro a ambos para luego a un molesto Trunks sin observarlos, aunque sintiera pena por él… sabía que no podía estar con Kagome al ser de tiempos distintos. Y además…

De verdad Diecisiete se veía muy lindo junto a su Kagome chan. ¡Tenía que conseguir gravarles!

Picoro sonrió un poco divertido, dejaría a aquel muchacho seguir… más total, si la hacía sufrir… seguro tenía claro que le mataría.

Como sabía lo haría el hermano sumamente protector de ella.

Unos minutos después, sorpresivamente para todos, Kagome se despertó repentinamente girando su vista al saiyayin – Por cierto onii san… - llamo su atención - ¿Qué tal tu cita con onee san? – inclino lindamente su cabeza al decirlo.

Vegeta adquirió un saludable color rosa en su rostro al recordar lo que paso, al igual que Bulma – No te incumbe niña – la regaño girando obstinado su rostro sonrojado.

\- Se sonrojaron… ¿dime que paso? – volvió a pedir ingenuamente sin imaginar que podría ser, solo aumentando la pena de su hermano mayor.

Todos comenzaron a reír de buena gana divertidos al ver aquello… no solo la pena de aquel frío saiyayin… sino que la ingenuidad de Kagome en esto, era casi como el del mismo Goku.

Vegeta gruño, como su hermano mayor ni en el infierno se atrevía a decir a su pequeña hermana el beso… un poco intenso que compartió con su esposa.

Sin duda este era un día que ninguno se atrevería a olvidar.

_**P/D:**_ Ahhh! No puedo creer que llego el final de la Saga 3! Ahora después seguirá viniendo el resto de la historia de Kagome… es decir que tratare de subirla cuando pueda…

NAA! Es una bromita ja, ja, ja (muy tonta de hecho…) ¡porque la subo ahora mismo para ustedes! Como espresa disculpa…

Muchas gracias por seguir esperando mi historia y la gran paciencia que me tienen ¡me encantan todos sus comentarios! ^^

Y nunca me enojo por sus opiniones, cada uno las tiene ¡y creo firmemente que mientras se digan con respeto y no para pelea todos deben aceptarse! Y es cierto, yo misma llegue a pensar que la línea de tiempo que pongo es muy retorcida pero ¡le segui adelante porque una vez que pienso mucho y quiero cambiar algo despúes me estanco (es una pobre escusa pero aun asi la verdad)

Bueno nos vemos en la Saga 4.

¡Kagome-hime!


End file.
